The present millennium has been referred to as the Information Age. But too much information may mean that at least some of it may be ignored, overlooked, lost or otherwise not received or reviewed. Among the problems of a communicator trying to get its message out is to make as sure as possible that its communications are received and reviewed, and not ignored, overlooked, or lost.